jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-CC-1997
|} {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #000000; background-color:#999999; width:100%" | style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" | Lautschrift Was sagst du hierzu? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:46, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Fettdruck in Artikeln Hallo CC-997, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei einigen Artikeln, darunter Padmé Amidala und Yoda, Fettdruck im Fließtext eingefügt hast. Allerdings darf in Artikeln nur im Einleitungssatz Fettdruck verwendet werden, um das Lemma und andere Schreibweisen zu markieren. Daher würde ich dich bitten, weitere Ergänzungen von Fettdruck zu unterlassen. -- 18:34, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :OK, ich meine bei solchen Überbegriffen die Missionen etwas deutlicher zu machen... MfG 19:21, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen. Als ich in Jedipedia neu war, dachte ich auch daran, wichtige Sachen in Artikeln zu markieren, aber Formatierungen in Artikeln sind in einer Enzyklopädie grundsätzlich nicht üblich. Viele Grüße und noch ein schönes Wochenende, 21:36, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Gleichfalls. MfG 07:30, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Bilder aus The Clone Wars Hallo CC-1997, da du zwei Bilder aus der Folge ''Sturm über Ryloth in einer leider sehr schlechten Qualität hochgeladen hast, habe ich einen Tipp für dich. Wenn du künftig Bilder aus einer Folge suchst, gehe zuerst auf den jeweiligen Episodenführer auf StarWars.com (→ z.B. von [http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode019.html Sturm über Ryloth]). Die Links befinden sich in jedem Jedipedia-Artikel über eine TCW-Folge unter dem Abschnitt Weblinks. In jedem Episodenführer befindet sich eine Bildergalerie, in der eine Vielzahl von Screenshots aus den Folgen zu finden sind. Du brauchst das jeweilige Bild nur auf deinem Computer zu speichern und mindestens die schwarzen Ränder zu entfernen. So erhältst du Bilder einer guten Qualität. Gruß – Andro Disku 08:58, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Danke! MfG 11:50, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bilder Hi CC-1997, mir ist aufgefallen, das du in letzter Zeit vermert Bilder von schlechter Qualität hochgeladen hast, bitte achte darauf das deine Bilder eine Mindestgröße von 200x200 Pixel (besser von 300x300 Pixel) haben da sie sonst in Galerien und als Vorschaubilder verzert, bzw. schlechter angezeigt werden als sie sind. Des weiteren sind ist bei deinen Bildern meist noch ein Rest des Druckrasters zu sehen und die Farbliche Brillians lässt auch zu wünschen übrig. Ich hoffe du fühlst dich durch diese Kritick nicht entmuttigt. Mach weiter so, aber versuch die Bilder besser bereitzustellen, und wenn alles nichts hilft, wir haben auch noch den Bildbedarf. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:27, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das hier ist aber im Original auch so klein. MfG 05:50, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Abwesenheit Es tut mir leid dass ich die letzte Woche nicht onliine sein konnte, aber unser Internet ist kurzfristig ausgefallen. Bitte um euer Verständnis. MfG 16:31, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) Tipp Kleiner Tipp: Corsucant gibt es nicht dafür aber Coruscant... Gruß Nahdar Vebb 14:30, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Bedenke: Ich schreibe immer unter Zeitdruck, und Fehler bei keinen verlinkten Sachen fallen mir nicht auf... MfG 17:21, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Keks :Danke! (Du meinst bestimmt nicht die Begriffserklärung, sondern den hier) 16:30, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Allerdings. 16:30, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) Artikel zur Wahl stellen Hallo CC-1997, ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel C-3PX zur Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel aufgestellt hast. Hierbei hast du vergessen, in den Artikel die Vorlage einzufügen, wodurch angezeigt wird, dass der Artikel zur Wahl steht. Btte achte in Zukunft darauf, in den nominiertewn Artikel die Vorlage (direkt am Anfang) einzufügen. Viele Grüße, 11:41, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ja, weiß ich eig. Aber wahrscheinlich werd' ich ehh keine mehr machen. MfG Wieder da? Warst du nicht inaktiv? JunoDiskussion • Artikel' 18:12, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hab' wieder ein bisschen Zeit gefunden! 15:59, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) Zentrierung Ist es wirklich nötig, die Diskussion zu zentrieren? Das macht es nur unnötig kompliziert den Überblick zu bewahren, weil man die Absätze nicht erkennt. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:23, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Änder es, wenn du kannst. Das ist irgendwo ein Fehler im Quelltext, aber ich weiß nicht wo! MfG 15:59, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ahh, es lag an meiner Unterschrift: . Ich hatte den Text der Benutzerseite nicht in . OK. MfG Kit Fisto Hallo CC-1997. Wie es dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich deine Änderungen bei Kit Fisto rückgängig gemacht und dich aus dem UC rausgeschmissen. Das liegt daran, dass du uns nicht gefragt hast. Bevor du große Änderungen an einem Artikel, der UNDER CORNTRUCTION ist, oder dich in einen bestehenden UC eintragen willst, frage biite erst die Benutzer, die den Artikel schon UC haben, da diese es vielleicht nicht wollen, dass jemand mitmacht oder das nochmehr mitmachen (wie es bei Kit Fisto der Fall sein könnte). Natürlich ist deine Hilfe immer gerne genommen, jedoch solltest du erst einmal die Benutzer fragen. (Bei einem Projekt wie Kit Fisto solltest du auch gleich mehrere Fragen). 'Kit' Diskussion 16:50, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Schön, ich weiß: Ich hab nen Fehler gemacht. OK! Aber ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass die letzte Bearbeitung von einem der aktuell eingetragenen in der UC ganze 2 Wochen her ist? Nimms nicht als beleidigung oder so, wollte ich nur mal sagen. Normal frage ich auch, aber ich habe teilweise bei anfragen keine Antworten erhalten. Im Chat meinte vor nem halben Jahr oder so (Keine Ahnung) jemand, dass das Fragen überflüssig ist^^ MfG ::Man hat drei Wochen Zeit. Ich habe außerdem noch nie erlebt, dass du da jemanden angefragt hast, und wenn, dann bitte wen aus dem UC? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:19, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich rede mit dem Anfragen gar nicht speziell von dieser UC! Und wie schon gesagt, ich bin jetzt nicht auf einen Streit aus! Altes UC Hallo CC-1997, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Plo Koon“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der ''Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:03, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST)